


Stop Staring At Me You Stupid Vampire

by ironemrys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I actually enjoyed the first book ngl, I swear I'm just bored, I think I'm funny I'm sorry, Logan is Bella, M/M, Remus is Edward, Swearing, The Twilight AU Nobody Asked For, Twilight Parody, Twilight References, curse words, dumb jokes, lots of swearing, oh yeah I guess Thomas is Carlisle, other than that I didn't place that many side characters, the rest of them are pretty much the same? Like Charlie and Billy, this is just for fun please don't come after me twihard fans, this is not a serious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: It's generally Twilight but Bella is Logan and he don't give a fuck. Just let him graduate in peace for crying out loud. These damned vampires need to leave him the fuck alone. Especially the one who seems to have taken a fascination with him, a one Remus Cullen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sides Shenanigans





	1. Goodbye Phoenix, Hello Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Swan moves to Forks, Washington and meets a strange, albeit rude and creepy student named Remus Cullen.

Logan didn't really mind. Actually, he doesn't care. As long as he can still continue his studies, he can move to god knows where and he won't bat an eye. 

"Now, are you sure it's really okay?" His mom asked for possibly the third time that day. 

"Mom, I'm already moving in with Dad, Phil is right over there, waiting for us to get in the car so I don't miss my flight." Logan gestured to his step dad with a sigh. 

"I know, honey, it's just… I wish you were coming with us." His mom smiled sweetly. 

"I will. Once I graduate." Logan assured her. It's not that he didn't want to join his mom and step dad in their traveling adventures but he's in third year high school. One more year and he's going to graduate. As soon as he passes his classes with flying colors, then and only then would he begin to consider whether he can travel with them on vacation. Of course, he will be sending out college applications while that happens. He already has a few universities in mind. 

Anyway, 

"Guys, I love you both, but if we don't get on the road, we're gonna miss your flight." Phil said and so Logan and his mom headed towards the car. 

Logan was moving to Forks, Washington to come live with his father, Charlie. The place he was moving to was very much different from sunny Phoenix, Arizona. But, again, Logan didn’t mind. If it meant that Renée and Phil could spend their newly married life doing what they love, which is traveling, then it’s all good.

The flight was a long three hours but Logan, who downed four cups of coffee on the road, managed to stay awake. 

Charlie then picked him up in his police car since he was the Police Chief of the entire town.

"So… I got your room setup. It's still the same, but the bed and closet are bigger." Charlie said to which Logan nodded. 

"Thanks." He replied before looking outside. 

The skies were definitely… colder now. The streets weren't as busy and Logan felt a sense of familiarity with the place. This was his childhood home. 

They arrived at the house within a few minutes and Logan smiled softly. It looked exactly the same from when he remembers it. 

Charlie helped him drag his suitcases inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. There was only one bathroom for the both of them but Logan doesn't mind sharing. 

As soon as he entered his bedroom, the wave of nostalgia was back. He actually missed this place. 

"So. There. The saleslady helped pick out the bedding." Charlie started, "You like blue, right?" He asked. 

"Yes. I don't really mind." Logan answered while looking at the wall where his previous awards and certificates were still hung up in frames. 

"Okay then. I'll let you do your thing." Charlie then said and headed for the door. 

"Oh right, for dinner, I was thinking you'd maybe like to go to that small diner we used to go to when you were still a kid. Uhh… Do you remember?" 

Logan nodded in response. Of course he remembers. He has a very sharp memory afterall, it actually helps with all the studying he’s been doing.

Charlie replied with an awkward thumbs up before leaving Logan alone in his room. The thing Logan loves the most about his dad is that he doesn’t hover. 

_The next day…_

Logan got up from his seat at the dining table, bringing his food with him. He headed out to the front where Charlie had called him, only to be met with visitors. Logan clearly remembers who they are so he went over to say hello. 

"Logan, Billy and Jacob Black." his dad introduced. 

"Yes, I remember." Logan shook hands with both men. Leaning down a little for Billy since he was on a wheelchair. 

"Glad you're here already, Logan. Charlie here won't shut up about how excited he is waiting for you." Billy said and received a playful slap on his shoulder.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie then asked and tapped the back of a black pickup truck, making Logan avert his eyes from him. 

"A little coming home present." Charlie added and Logan looked back at him with surprise. 

"Are you serious?" He asked and he heard Jacob chuckle. 

"I fixed the engine for you." He said and Logan walked over to the truck before opening the driver's seat. 

"Thank you." He turned to Charlie with a nod. 

"You want to give it a quick spin?" Jacob asked and so Logan urged him to come inside the passenger seat to accompany him for a short ride. 

On the road, Logan and Jacob were waiting by the traffic lights. 

"How do you like it here so far?" Jacob started. 

"I've only ever been to the diner so I can't really say. The place is nostalgic, I guess that's one way to put it." Logan replied when the light turned green. 

"Do you go to the same school as me?" Logan then asked. 

"Nah. I go to the school by the reservation. It's closer to where we live." The latter replied. 

"I see. It's a shame. It would've been nice to start school with a familiar face." Logan admitted. 

Though being alone isn't something new to him. He's not really the type to mingle with anyone new unless they approached him first. 

This school year wouldn't be that much different. He just needs one more year to ace his classes and then that's it. After all, high school is only a stepping stone for college. It's fine if he doesn't make any close relationships, he just wants to graduate.

Back at home, Logan gets everything ready for school the next day. He made sure his list of classes and professors were in his bag and that the clothes he would be needing were ironed and hanged by his closet. 

Tomorrow is his first day at Forks High School. Sure, it's a bit odd for someone to suddenly start class in the middle of the school year but whatever. He can manage. He wasn’t called a bookish nerd in his previous school for nothing. 

The next day, Logan arrives at school in his truck and he makes his way to his first class when he is stopped by a young man. 

"Hey! You're Logan Swan, right? The new kid." the stranger says. He was wearing a pink button down, topped with a brown jacket. He had neatly combed, dark brown hair and his face was framed with thick, round glasses as opposed to Logan’s square framed ones.

"Emile Picani. I’m the student body president. It's kinda my job to know everything and everyone in the school." He adds before offering a hand to Logan. 

"Oh. Right. Nice to meet you." Logan shakes his hand and they walk together through the hallways. 

Emile talks about the school rules, the staff, the clubs, among other things and Logan politely listens. He’s already read the student handbook but Emile looked really excited to tell him all about this stuff so he just lets it slide. 

"So what's your first class?" Emile asks.

"Literature." 

"Oh cool. Me too. Let's go before the bell starts. Mr. Flores appreciates it if you arrive earlier than usual." Emile replies to which Logan nods at. 

The day went by quite quickly and soon enough it was time for lunch. During his classes, Logan met another student that also happened to be Emile's friend; a sassy, caffeinated young man named Remy. 

Remy was a member of the Journalism Club and he approached Logan to get a "scoop" from him as the new kid on the block and a photo but Logan politely refused. He’s not really the type who likes attention.

Emile then invited him to come sit with them for lunch and so he did. 

"So, how's Forks treating you so far?" Remy asks as he sips on his, was that his fifth cup of coffee or his sixth? Logan doesn't know. 

"It's… quaint." Logan doesn't really know what to say. He's been only back for at least three days. He may be an observant little shit but he's got other things to put his attention to than wonder what a beauty the town supposedly is. 

"You're from Phoenix, right? Why move so suddenly to one of the most boring places in the country?" Emile wondered. 

"My mother and my step dad wanted to travel a lot. They asked me to come with them but I preferred to finish my education first before going off on some adventure." Logan replied when out of the corner of his eye he saw four unbelievably distinct students enter the cafeteria. 

Seriously, they stand out. For one, they were equally good looking, Logan can at least admit that. And two, they were, how can he put it? The way they dressed up looked like they were going in for a photoshoot for a men’s style magazine. 

Logan feels so underdressed. Take note, he was already wearing his best blue button down and tie with fitted jeans and a black suit jacket. But still, these dudes managed to look like models and stand out in the crowd.

"Who are they?" his curiosity got the better of him and he asked the two who turned their heads simultaneously. 

_Way to be subtle, you guys._

"Those are the Cullens." Remy said with a kind of flirty smile towards Logan. 

"They're Dr. Cullen's foster kids. And they're uhhh… they're kind of together… together." Emile added, flinching a little. 

"If you're into that freaky stuff." Remy jokes and Emile smacks him on the arm. 

"They're not really siblings, Picani, they're not actually related." Remy points out. 

"Yeah. But they live together, it's kinda weird." Emile admits and Logan looks at the four teenagers once again. Though are they really teenagers? They looked a little more mature than the rest of them. But then again, he himself dressed and looked more mature than his age so who the hell’s judging?

And on the note about them dating each other, well, he's not really going to judge anyone based on what they prefer so he doesn't really care about who's dating who. 

"The tallest one over there is Roman and that guy he has his arms on is Virgil." Emile then whispers. 

Roman was wearing a red coat that looked almost like a cloak, he wore white pants and brown boots that reached up to his mid-calves. His dark brown hair was pushed back, exposing his forehead where a pair of red sunglasses rested.

_Why would he need sunglasses? It’s not like it’s sunny in Forks._ Logan thought but dismissed it afterwards.  
The other guy was Virgil, according to Emile, and he was a head shorter than Roman. He had unusually black and purple hair that Logan was surprised that there's no rules against too much hair dye. Then again, the school was a little easy on the rules so he guesses that that’s fine.

Virgil also had dark and heavy eye shadow covering both his eyes. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt under a purple bomber jacket and he wore dark and skinny ripped up jeans and combat boots.

"The weird little guy is Patton. He's kinda cool. I mean, feels like he's the most approachable. Bit of an airhead." Remy continues and Logan looks over at the shortest one in the bunch. 

Patton was smiling as he walked with the other three. He wore thick glasses and the bangs on his honey colored hair draped over his forehead. He was wearing a brown fisherman's jacket with lots of different colored pins on their pockets. Honestly, the jacket looked too big for him, but it still kinda works. He had a baby blue sweater underneath and some fitted jeans. Among the other three, Patton was the only one not wearing boots. Instead, he was wearing blue sneakers. 

"The last one is Janus. He's really quiet. He looks like he's about to pass out all the time and he kinda looks like he's afraid of everything." Remy finishes and Logan's eyes drift to the last Cullen. 

Now this one, he looked like someone from a Disney movie. First of all, if Roman looked like he was wearing a long coat, Janus was wearing a literal black cloak with yellow undertones. He looked a bit… medieval. He's also wearing yellow leather gloves and black combat boots. Except his boots look more military than Virgil's rugged style. But that's not all, the most distinct item that Janus was wearing was a bowler hat. Logan could see that he had reddish brown hair underneath but yeah, he was wearing a bowler hat. _Talk about being dramatic._

"I heard that Janus, before he was adopted by Dr. Cullen, was involved in some kind of accident that left the other side of his face with scars. It's covered in makeup now but if you look closely, you can see that one side of his face has these distinct marks." Emile whispered carefully. 

Before Logan could actually look, another young man walked in from behind Janus and Patton. 

"Who's he?" Logan wondered and Emile and Remy turned around again. 

"That's Remus Cullen. He's like… the only one who's single between the five of them. Because apparently, no one here can amount up to him." Remy says a little too loudly after Remus had passed their table. 

"He's Roman's twin brother." Emile adds and Logan quirks a brow. 

Remus looked nothing like Roman. Well, nothing seemed like an exaggeration. They do look alike now that Logan has looked at them properly. However, Remus opposed Roman's neatly pushed back hair since his hair looked like a wavy mess. Roman only had one color for his hair while Remus had dark green highlights surrounding his jet black hair and his bangs had one white stripe.

Remus also has a bandaid over his nose and he looks to be growing a moustache while Roman was definitely clean shaven. 

The twins looked like polar opposites. Roman, in a sense, looked more regal, prim and proper. Remus, on the other hand, looked more wild. He was wearing a tattered black biker jacket and a dirty white shirt underneath. His nails were painted black and green like his hair. His combat boots resembled Virgil's and his hands were covered in multiple bracelets and rings.

Logan didn't realize he was staring until Emile nudged him, saying that Remus was looking back at him as well. 

"He's staring at you, Logan." Emile snickered and Logan was snapped back to reality. 

Indeed, Remus was looking at him. He couldn't make out what the look was about but if he was to guess, Remus looked… curious. 

Logan shrugged before resuming to eating his lunch. He guesses that maybe, the Cullens were a part of the “popular crowd” and he doesn’t really want to get mixed up with that kind of clique. He’s quite alright sticking to the sidelines, thank you very much.

"What's your next class after lunch?" Remy then asked them both. 

"Algebra." Emile replied. 

"Biology." Logan answered.

"Do you want to go and hang out a bit after school?" Remy asked Logan but he had to decline. He had homework. And since he started in the middle of the school year, the professors gave him some extra work as a form of catching up to the rest of the students. 

"Maybe some other time. Or on a weekend." Logan suggested when the bell rang for next class. 

"Oh shoot. I completely forgot, I'm supposed to drop this off at the nurse's office." Logan said, brandishing a brown envelope in his hands. 

"Oh I can escort you there. The classroom is close to the clinic anyway." Emile smiled.

Logan nodded in thanks before they headed back out in the hall. 

As soon as he was finished with his errand, Logan dashed to the Biology Room. Thankfully, the professor hasn't started yet and he handed over his papers to the older man. 

"Ah yes. Mr. Swan." his professor greeted, "Right. Welcome. I have your books right here. And I have just the seat for you." 

He motioned to one of the tables on the second row but what caught Logan's attention was the other person sitting right next to the empty slot. 

It was Remus Cullen... and he was intensely staring at Logan.

The fan inside the room brushed past him and Remus suddenly held his breath and covered his nose. Logan made a face. Did he smell bad? Sure he ran from the clinic to the classroom but he didn’t sweat that much.

The professor escorted him to his seat and Logan ignored the obvious discomfort in Remus’ actions. Maybe he just smelled something bad while Logan entered and it was a coincidence.

“Good afternoon.” Logan greeted but Remus ignored him. Instead, he just slowly pushed the petri dish that contained the specimen that they were going to observe for that day.

The lecture began and Logan couldn’t concentrate for the first ten minutes.

For one, Remus was blatantly staring at him. As in staring. He’s not even pretending to steal glances, he’s outright staring and it’s annoying the living hell out of Logan.

He gave it a few more minutes until he couldn’t take it anymore. The minute the professor turned his back to write something on the board, Logan whips his head towards Remus with a scowl.

“Excuse me, but, do you have a problem?” He asks, tone irritated and eyebrows scrunched.

Remus’ eyes widened a little but he didn’t speak.

“Hello? Did you understand a word I just said?” Logan asked again and this time, Remus looked away. Although he looked like he had to force himself to look away, Logan doesn’t really care. At least now he’s off his back.

Or so he thought.

The rest of the period, Remus kept stealing glances at him. Logan would catch him, obviously, but Remus would just look away and pretend to listen to the professor without saying anything else.

It ticked Logan off, he couldn’t concentrate that much when someone is so painfully obvious at staring at him. Like he said, he hates the attention.

“Alright, that’s it.” Logan huffs when he catches Remus looking at him again.

“Seriously, Mr. Cullen, do you have an issue with me for you to stare and look at me again and again? It’s kind of annoying. If we’re going to be lab partners, I prefer it if you would tell me what’s bothering you instead of giving me the silent treatment,” He finishes sternly and oh, Remus opens his mouth to say something but he just closes it again before getting up from his seat and leaving the workspace.

The bell rings.

Logan sat glued to his seat and he blinked in confusion but he was also relieved that the class was over.

“What the heck is that guy’s problem?” He then mumbled to himself as he grabbed his things. His next class was the elective he chose which was Foreign Language. Although he didn’t know exactly where the classroom was since on his list it was written as TBA.

Logan headed for the Student Help Desk when he heard someone arguing inside. He pushed open the door and to his surprise, it was Remus Cullen.

“There’s gotta be another class I can take other than Biology.” Remus says to the clerk and Logan felt a pang of annoyance.

_Now what? He wants to switch classes?_

“I’m sorry, dear, but all the other classes are full.” The clerk says before turning to Logan, “I’ll be right with you, dear.” she adds when Remus turns around. He looked guilty that Logan heard his complaints but Logan doesn’t care. 

Instead, he raises an eyebrow at Remus, as if saying _“What the hell is your problem, man?”_ but the latter just grunts in annoyance before grabbing his books from the counter.

“Guess I’ll just have to endure it.” Remus mumbles before pushing past Logan and heading to the door.

“Excuse me?” Logan whips his head around in order to give him an earful but Remus is already gone.

“How can I help you dear?” The clerk then snaps Logan out of his angered reserve and he turns back around.

Whatever. He’s sure he can talk to Remus some other time but for now, he just wants to get over to his classes. Ain’t nobody got time for moody teenagers, especially rude and weird ones.


	2. What The F*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is confused.

“So how was your first day of school?” Renée asked.

Logan flipped through his notebook as he started on a new paragraph for one of his assignments. He had gone home a few hours ago and ate dinner alone since Charlie had some other stuff to do in the precinct.

“Oh. It was fine.” Logan replied a little dully. No, really. It was fine. But he was busy so he can’t put that much energy into replying to his mom while working on his god damned essay.

“Uh-oh. Are the students treating you well?” Renée wondered, worry evident in her voice.

Dropping his pen on the table, Logan sighs, “Yes, mom. They’re fine. I’ve already made two acquaintances.” 

“Oh really? Well, that’s good to hear.” 

Logan nods and then he looks back at his notes.

“Any cute boys around that caught your attention?” Renée then teases and Logan rolls his eyes.

Yes, he was gay. Yes, his parents knew and yes, they’re incredibly supportive. It’s rare, he knows, but this is the 21st century. If other people were still petty about the community he’s in then that’s their problem, not his. He’s just living his best life.

“Not really,” Logan admits. But then he remembers the Cullens. 

Well, they were all very good-looking in his opinion but not one of them seemed to be his type. Logan’s not even sure what his type is. He’s never given it that much thought. Besides, he’s only in high school, he’s got no time to think about romance at the moment.

What he needs to think about is maintaining his good grades and getting into a good college.

“Aw, well it’s only the first day. You could find someone in the coming months.” Renée chuckles but Logan just sighs in response.

“Well, I gotta go, honey. Have fun in school, yeah?” She asks and Logan finally bids her good night before he continues with his work.

At school the next day, specifically Logan’s biology class, he notices that Remus wasn’t in his seat. 

Logan shrugs, _He probably found a new class he can squeeze in._

The class starts and instead of thinking of his missing lab partner, Logan uses the extra space on the table to lay down his books and notes. He uses Remus’ seat to put his bag on top since he always hated placing his bag on the floor.

If Remus wasn’t going to show up then good riddance. 

Logan never felt more at ease, no one was staring at him creepily by the sidelines. Thank god for that.

Two weeks had passed with Logan enjoying his classes. He managed to ace every subject and be at the top despite being late to come to school.

“So how’s school treating you so far?” Charlie asks as he eats his steak and Logan picks on his roasted chicken.

“It’s good. I’m all caught up with the extra school work.” Logan replies and Charlie hums in satisfaction.

“Never doubted you for a second, Lo.” He grins, “You know your mom and I always wonder where you get that smart brain of yours. It’s certainly not from the two of us.”

Logan chuckles and he feels a little shy but proud. He always loved it when someone else recognized his genius. Of course, who wouldn’t?

“Have you thought about what you wanna do for college?” Charlie wonders and Logan nodded almost immediately.

“I was thinking about majoring in Astronomy.”

Charlie smiles at him fondly, “You’ve always wanted to go to space, didn’t you Lo? Guess that’s one thing that hasn’t changed.”

“Yes. I suppose that’s true.” Logan answers while fixing his glasses with a grin. Logan has always had a fascination with the concept of space. He thinks that the idea of an unknown vast expense by the sky is something that needs to be discovered and studied thoroughly.

“Well, whatever you want, I’ll be here to support you all the way.”

Logan felt at ease with what Charlie had said. He’s never really talked much with him right after his and Renée’s divorce but just knowing that he’s supportive of his son, probably makes him qualified for father of the year.

The following day, Logan stopped in his tracks, obviously surprised.

Remus was back.

_What the fuck?_ Logan thought. He had completely forgotten about his absent lab partner but now he’s back. 

_Well, whatever._ Logan shrugged and headed towards his seat. Remus was once again following his every move but Logan decided to just ignore him. He was not going to stress out about some dude who just disappears and shows up whenever he pleases.

“Hello.” A soft, albeit raspy voice, greeted him much to his surprise.

“I’m Remus Cullen. You’re Logan Swan.” This time, a little more firm and loud. Logan turned his head, looking at his seatmate in confusion.

_Now he talks?_ Logan almost said it out loud if not for Remus seeming to be genuinely wanting to talk to him.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk last time.” Remus starts and that prompts the much-repressed scoff from Logan to emerge.

“That’s an understatement.” He muses, “I did talk to you but you blatantly ignored me and you were staring at me like a creep. Much like what you’re doing now.”

Remus chuckles, “You’re upfront, I like that.” 

“No shit,” Logan mumbles under his breath but Remus hears him since he cackles like an idiot.

The professor then calls for their attention.

“Mr. Cullen,” he scolds, “Onion root tip cells, that's what's on your slides right now.”

“Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis, and the first partners that get it right are gonna win the Golden Onion.” he continues and raises the said trophy from his desk. 

When there were no objections, the class then started on their activity.

“Ladies first.” Remus jokes and Logan raises his eyebrow.

_Seriously? Who does this guy think he is?_

“Then it’s your turn.” Logan quips and Remus breaks into a smile before chuckling. He then grabs the slides and places it under the microscope, he looks at it for a split second, no seriously, he looks at it for like 0.1 seconds before mumbling,

“Prophase.”

“Do you mind if I check, Mr. Cullen?” Logan asked, quite annoyed at how Remus seemed so sure of himself. Remus grins and gestures to the microscope as if to challenge Logan.

Logan looks at the microscope and damn, he can’t believe it. Remus was right. Then again, Remus might be a smart individual behind all that creepiness and rudeness. He really shouldn’t let his annoyance cloud his judgment.

“Prophase.” Logan says and writes on the paper provided by their professor.

“Like I said.” Remus grins, proud. He then switches the slides for the next one.

“So, do you like the rain?” Remus suddenly asks and Logan looks at him, confused for a moment.

“It’s fine.” He replies. He’s not sure why Remus was suddenly engaging in small talk but then again, the latter might really be trying to start a conversation with him. Logan is not rude so he decides to humor the latter.

“It’s Anaphase.” Remus then says after, again, looking at the slide for a split second.

“Are you just guessing or do you really happen to know the answer in a manner of seconds?” Logan questions and Remus laughs.

“I don’t know. I’ll leave that up to you, specs.” He grins again and Logan couldn’t help but notice that his teeth were incredibly sharp.

Logan dismisses his thoughts and looks at the microscope. To his disbelief, Remus was right again.

“You were probably wondering why I was gone for two weeks.” Remus starts when Logan puts in his answer on the sheet of paper and switches the slides.

“Not really.” Logan replied, “I was hoping you found a new class to squeeze yourself into.” He bluntly admits. 

“Ah. You heard that didn’t you.” Remus says with a small pout.

“Well, you said it out loud.” Logan nods, “Metaphase.” He hands the microscope to Remus who for some reason was staring at him again.

“Do you want to check?” Logan coughs to get the latter’s attention.

Remus shakes his head, “Nah. I trust you.”

“Anyway, I was gone for… personal reasons. But I’m back now.” Remus then says.

“Really? Well, good for you then.” Logan switches the slides before he looks back at his lab partner, 

“Look, I’m not looking for an explanation from you. You were gone, you’re back. End of story. It doesn’t matter to me.” he clarifies and Remus leans back on his seat.

“You’re… really something.” Remus wonders and Logan tilts his head in confusion.

“I'm sorry?”

“It’s just… you’re very hard for me to read.” Remus answers and Logan nods. 

He knows. He gets that a lot. He’s not a very emotional type of person so people normally would have a hard time sensing his mood.

Though he doesn’t understand why anyone would care to know what he was thinking. It’s his thoughts, anyone and everyone else can get the fuck outta there.

In his moment of thought, Logan then recognizes something different about Remus.

“Hey, did you get contacts?” He asks and Remus shuts his eyes abruptly before shaking his head.

“Uhm. No.” He said, almost in a restrained voice. Logan then wonders, he’s sure that before, Remus had dark brown eyes. Earlier, it looked like they were olive green in color.

He ponders for a while but then lets it go. It’s not that important anyway.

The class finally ended, with Remus and Logan winning the Golden Onion. 

Logan was headed to his Foreign Language class when he realized that Remus was following him on the side.

“So, Logan, tell me something, why are you here?”

Logan stops in front of his locker at the sudden question. He raises an eyebrow at Remus, “Excuse me?”

“I mean… Why did you move to Forks? And in the middle of the school year no less.” Remus clarifies, putting his hands up in defense.

“Well, not that that’s any of your business,” Logan starts, fixing his glasses, “but my mom and her new husband like to travel a lot, and she wasn’t for the idea of me living alone and I’m not either since I’m a broke high school student, so I suggested I move in with my dad until I graduate.”

“I see. So, are you happy here?” Remus asks again and Logan stares back at him. That question was a bit uncommon to ask someone you barely knew in his own opinion.

Sure, he didn't want to be rude but the questions Remus was asking were leading to a deeper and emotional level, and Logan's not about that. Besides, on a scale of 1-10, one being total strangers and ten being ride or die best friends, Remus and him were only on one, maybe even less. 

“What’s with the questions, Dr. Phil?" Logan asks back, he squints his eyes and looks directly into Remus, 

"Seriously, your eyes are a different color since the last time I saw you. I mean, I’m not judging, just a bit curious. I’ve always thought of getting contacts myself.” Logan then says and Remus shuts his eyes again before becoming a bit rigid.

“It’s… It’s the fluorescents.” He mumbles before turning away from Logan and leaving.

“Okay, rude?” Logan says out loud before shaking his head and heading towards his class. Remus was odd. Maybe it would be best if they just limited their interactions to only during class and not after.

School finally ended and Logan was by his truck, fixing his belongings before he has to go home. He then felt something or someone looking at him so he lifted his head to confirm his suspicions. He turned around and of course, who else would give him the creepy, stalker vibes?

“Again?” Logan mumbles as he stares back at Remus who was on the other side of the parking lot. He was standing by a black sedan, observing him, while his siblings were right next to him and were standing by a white family car.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires made Logan turn around and his eyes widened. A blue minivan was about to crash into him and his truck. 

On instinct, Logan crouched down and covered his head to protect himself from any possible damage to the head but a lightweight on his shoulders made him look up.

_What the heck?!_

Logan looked at Remus with wide eyes. How did he get over there? The latter looked at him with his now obviously green-colored eyes, but Logan had other things to worry about other than Remus’ eye color. 

Logan blinked up at him as he tried to process what was happening. 

First off, how in the fuck all did Remus reach him so fast? He was on the other side of the parking lot! Also, is that a dent on the minivan? 

_Did he stop that with his fucking hand?!_

Before anything else happens, or before Logan could even voice out his concern towards his savior, Remus was off of him, climbing on his pickup truck and leaving the scene.

“Holy shit! Logan! Are you okay?!” Remy’s voice suddenly rang in his ears and Logan blinked.

“Someone dial 911!” Emile was right next to him, panicking.

Logan couldn’t talk. It must have been the shock he felt. He drowned out all questions from his classmates and he absentmindedly looked around. Searching for the one who miraculously saved him.

But Remus was gone once again. Logan pushed his hair back in an act of frustration.

He was alive and yes, he’s very thankful for that. But how? He should've been crushed by that minivan. At the speed it was going and where he was at during the incident, Logan should at least be incapacitated or dare he say it, dead.

But no. He was perfectly fine. He didn’t understand what just happened and how it happened. Everything moved too fast and the only person who could possibly explain had vanished.

Logan felt disoriented but he was sure about one thing: Remus, for some unknown reason, managed to stop the minivan from hitting him with his bare hands.

“Logan, god, I’m sorry, I panicked, I’m really sorry.” One of his classmates, Tyler, was inside the minivan and he had a bleeding forehead.

“You’re gonna explain that to Chief Swan, you little shit!” Remy snaps at him and Logan curses inwardly. He’s never going to hear the end of this from his dad, that’s for sure.

As expected, as soon as he and Tyler were whisked away in an ambulance, Charlie waltzed in the hospital a few minutes after.

“You and I are going to talk.” He says to Tyler who gulps.

“Seriously, there’s no need. Calm down, I’m fine.” Logan sighs.

“Well, I’m not.” Charlie cuts him off.

“I’m really sorry Logan.” Tyler says from the other bed.

“I know, Tyler. It’s okay.”

“It sure as hell isn’t!” Charlie says, frustrated, he then turns to Tyler again, 

“You can kiss your license goodbye.”

The doors to the infirmary open and Logan hears a cold and sweet voice, “So I heard the Chief’s son was here.”

“Dr. Cullen.” Charlie greeted the man and Logan almost choked.

_This is Dr. Cullen?_

He looks extremely young. He had pushed back, magenta-colored hair and he was wearing a dark blue shirt that was adorned with light pink flowers and some dark jeans underneath his lab coat. His black sensible shoes echoed through the small space of the infirmary as he made his way towards Logan and Charlie.

“Logan.” Dr. Cullen greets him and he nods.

Logan was having trouble believing that the man before him was the Cullens’ foster father. He looked pretty well off and too young to be adopting children. But then, Logan thinks, he was focusing on all the wrong things. This man’s supposed to be son just freaking stopped a minivan with his hands. Logan had no time to think about the doctor’s physical appearance. 

“Looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?” The doctor asks him before he takes out an ophthalmoscope.

“I’m good.” Logan replies.

Dr. Cullen then asks him a few more routine questions before checking his records, “You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma.” 

He flips through the pages, “I think you'll be just fine.” he ends with a smile, and Logan nods.

“You know, it was thanks to Remus that I managed to get away without a single scratch.” Logan says and his observant ass didn’t miss the slight pause the doctor had made.

“Remus? One of the twins?” Charlie asked.

“It was surreal. He got to me so fast and-” 

Should he say it?

Logan thought for a while. What would Charlie think if he does voice out his opinion? And how would the doctor react this time? But then again, he doesn’t need to be cautious, he needs answers.

_Ah, fuck it. It's now or never._

“-And he stopped the van with his bare hands. How did he do that?” 

Charlie and Dr. Cullen looked at each other.

“Uh… okay? Doc, you sure he’s okay?” Charlie asked the doctor who only smiled.

“He’s fine. It’s the disorientation that I was talking about earlier.” He then said and turned away, “I have to sign some more paperwork. Excuse me.”

The doctor then leaves and Logan’s brain was now firing neurons at an insane speed. It was not the disorientation. And Logan’s not stupid, he knows what he saw, and even if he can’t explain it right at this second, he knows that it was very much real. 

He also noticed that the doctor avoided the question but he didn’t deny the accusation.

“Anyway, Lo, you better call your mom.” Charlie cuts off his thoughts and Logan groaned.

“You told her?”

“Of course I did.” Charlie replied and Logan huffs because knowing his mom, she’s probably freaking out right about now.

“I’ll be right outside.” Charlie then says before leaving him to gather his things.

On the way to the entrance, Logan could hear arguing by the hallway.

“What was I supposed to do then? Just stand by and watch? Fuck that, I wasn’t about to just let him die, Ro.”

It was Remus’ voice.

“This isn't just about you, Remus. It's about all of us. Do you have any idea-”

“Boys, please. Not here.” That was Dr. Cullen.

Logan continued to walk. He needed to talk to Remus, demand an explanation, else he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. He emerged from the curve of the hallway and the three who were previously arguing abruptly stopped.

“Logan.” Dr. Cullen greets.

“Hello. Can I talk to Remus for a moment?” Logan says politely.

“Of course.” the doctor smiles and pulls on Roman's sleeve before they walk away. 

Remus struts a little too nonchalantly towards Logan that the latter couldn’t help but raise his brow again.

“You seem to still be in one piece.” Remus grins and Logan rolls his eyes.

“Thanks to you.” He starts and fixes his now loose tie, “By the way, would you care to explain to me how in the hell did you manage to do that?”

“Do what?” Remus asked, feigning innocence.

“You… you moved so fast. You were on the other side of the fucking parking lot, I saw you. And then you stopped that car with your hand, like what the actual fuck? I have some working theories but I need more than just memory.” Logan clarified.

Remus shrugs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was right next to you the entire time.”

“Do I look like an idiot? I know what I saw, Remus.” Logan replied, scrunching his brows. 

Remus frowned, “Well, nobody will ever believe you. So...”

“Listen, I already sounded crazy to my dad and your dad when I tried to tell them what I saw and no, I'm not looking for anyone to believe me. I just want to know how you did it. I wasn’t going to rat you out or anything like that. I just want some answers because that’s not normal.” Logan answers and for some strange reason, Remus grins,

“Very unpredictable indeed.” He then sighs, probably realizing how determined Logan is, “Why can't you just say thank you to your savior and let it go?”

Logan thinks. If Remus wasn’t going to answer his question then fine. It frustrates him that this is a mystery he won't be able to solve but okay. He’s not going to pry anymore. It’s just a waste of time when his suspect is uncooperative.

“Fine then. Thank you.” He says to the latter whose grin just grew wider. Logan scoffs and leaves him standing in the hallway.

Back at home, Logan dropped his bag on the floor of his room before slumping on his bed. As much as loved the fact that he escaped with his life, he felt exhausted.

He skipped dinner and after a long, reassuring talk with Renée on the phone, he fell into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, Logan wakes up to find himself in a forest. He looked around the mess of trees but there was no one there besides him.

Wasn’t he asleep in his room just now?

Something abruptly sprints behind him, causing a few bushes to rustle so he turns around immediately but there was nothing there.

Another sound comes from his right and he spins around only to be met with Remus.

“Remus? What are you doing here?” Logan asks but as soon as he takes a step forward, the scene fades to black.

Logan blinks as he stares at his ceiling. A chill crawls up his spine when he feels eyes on him. He looks to the farther end of his room and he almost shouts in fear when he sees Remus standing there.

“WHAT THE F-”

He turned a little to flick open his bedside lamp and he grabbed a baseball bat that was next to his bed. As soon as he looked back though, the figure that was standing in his room was gone.

Logan blinks again. _What the heck that scared the shit out of me._

He collapses back on his bed in a cold sweat and he pushes his hair back in frustration.

That was the first night he’s dreamt of Remus Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, don't expect this to be a good fic because I'm telling you now that it's not. This is the product of a sleep deprived idiot who watched Twilight during these long long days of quarantine. Is this gonna be a serious fic? I doubt it. Will this be updated regularly? Probably not. Also, this will focus more on Logan's POV since that's just easier.  
> Anyway, enjoy, I guess.


End file.
